When The Rain Stops
by een nihc
Summary: Love is like rain, it falls when you least expected it. ShikaTema


**-

* * *

When The Rain Stops**

* * *

The rain keeps pouring, drowning her voice. He leans down, straining to hear what she is trying to say. But all he hears is the rain.

* * *

_Temari never imagines she would enjoy soaking in the rain so much._

_After all, rain (love) is an extravagance in Suna village. She is accustomed with sun, wind and sand but it doesn't mean she like them. It wasn't until she was in Konoha village on that rainy day that she discovered rain (love) was a welcoming change and she embraced it without second thoughts._

_At first, she hadn't noticed the rain (she hadn't noticed love either). It was just a tiny droplet of water that happened to drip on her hair. Her scalp registered the contact but she gave no thoughts to it. She continued walking on the street with her escort, a rather reluctant chounin – Shikamaru. They weren't talking. Both didn't see the need to talk about petty things like weather just to break the silence. Besides, the silence wasn't uncomfortable and they had preferred it that way._

_Slowly there were more droplets falling from the sky. Darkened spots began to appear on the pavement rapidly. The chunnin finally broke the silence, "Let's find a shelter." It seemed like a logical thing to do._

_She paused to consider his proposal but immediately decided against it._

_"No, let's run."_

_Before Shikamaru could protest, Temari merely grabbed his wrist and began to run, dragging him along. Despite the initial surprise, his instinct kicked in and he soon find himself running to catch up her pace._

_"You are crazy!"_

_"And you are no sport."_

_The rain continued pouring on them, soaking every pore of their skin. Puddles of water splashed against them as they ran. The water kept going into their eyes, making it hard for them to see. It was no surprise that their run soon became sluggish in the heavy rain. Eventually they came to a silent agreement that they would stop and seek shelter. They ended up shivering under an overhang roof of a closed shop._

_Her clothes clung to her skin uncomfortably but she hadn't minded it. She hadn't had so much fun in such a long time._

_"Let's do this again."_

_Temari grinned._

_"You are impossible."_

_Shikamaru sighed exasperatedly but she noticed that he hadn't said 'no' either. And their hands still clasped together the entire time. Together, they waited until the rain ceased._

_That was when Temari realized rain was like love. It fills up the void in her and makes her yearns for more until it drowns her._

* * *

Her body becomes colder and colder in his arms. Blood, rain and tears all mingle in the rain. The rain continues to fall mercilessly on them.

* * *

_Shikamaru dislikes rainy days. To be more precise, he dislikes the inconvenience that rainy days caused. The idea of soaking in the rain makes him cringe. But a certain blonde defies his logic._

_For some strange reasons, Temari seemed to be fond of rain. And for all his genius, Shikamaru couldn't fathom why. Maybe it was because it hardly rains in her village. Hardly a valid reason._

_As if hearing his thoughts, Temari distracted him by suggesting seductively that she would love to try "it" in the rain. He tactfully countered it by changing the venue to indoor instead. She had protested but her protest was half-hearted when he melted her with his lips and tongue under the hot shower._

_Later, Shikamaru had watched her slept while listened to the rain pattered outside the window. Her body pressed against his offered comforting warmth despite the bad weather. He loved to watch her while she slept because it was a rare moment that he could stare at her wholeheartedly without her staring back at him and asking him what or why. When she sleeps, she transforms into someone completely different, someone soft and warm; unlike the hardened and cool person she is when she is awake._

_Sometimes he had wondered what she had dreamt or was he in her dream too. Sometimes he had wondered if he should wake her when she seemed to be having nightmares._

_Months later, they would be grateful to have this day to look back on but they didn't know it yet. Like the rain, one could never tell when the rain will stop (when someone will die)._

* * *

His chakra is dangerously low when he finally makes it to the gate of his village. If not for his will, he would have collapsed in the thick forests, only to be found a day later.

"Save her, save her!" his voice is hoarse and painful.

_Save my heart._

With that, he passes out. The rain finally seems to cease.

* * *

Voice fades in and out in his dreams. He moans and cries out her name occasionally. In his dream, the agony feels like eternity.

The next time Shikamaru opens his eyes is three days later. Chouji is falling asleep on the chair next to his bed. He wants to call out to his friend but can't find the voice. At last, his effort is saved by Inoue who happens to come in just in time.

How is she?

He mouths the words slowly to his teammates – anxious yet afraid to find out the answer.

"She is saved by Tsunade in time. Most of the poison has been extracted."

The sky is crystal clear outside.

Next time he will definitely watch rainbow after rain with her.

* * *

END


End file.
